


О сотворении истории

by Shae



Series: О сотворении истории [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Don't copy to another site, Family Issues, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meeting the Parents, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: "Юра на огромной скорости несётся к Отабеку сквозь время и пространство".





	О сотворении истории

**Author's Note:**

> Моим милым друзьям, которые поддержали меня и помогли! (Вау, у меня есть история в десять с лишним тысяч слов!!!)))

Это как резинка. Обычная канцелярская резинка. Дедушка перетягивает ими деньги, чтобы не потерять или просто чтобы хранить было удобнее. Юра завязывает ими отросшие волосы, если нет ничего более подходящего. Такие же резинки крепятся к игрушечным обезьянкам из меха и со смешными мордочками. Из-за резинки они становятся похожи на йо-йо: оттолкнёшь такую обезьянку от себя, и через секунду она снова прилетает в ладонь. Их ещё продают на Цветном. Во всяком случае, продавали в тот единственный раз, когда Юра ходил с мамой в цирк — ему исполнилось четыре. 

Вот какая резинка. Только не замкнутая в кольцо, а просто. Как разрезанная, наверное. Длинная. Ленточка-резинка. На одном конце её Юра, на другом Отабек. Когда они расстаются, разъезжаются, снова и снова отдаляясь друг от друга, кажется, что резинка растягивается до такой степени, что начинает вибрировать, звенеть, гудеть, будто вот-вот лопнет. Разговоры чуть сближают, но тугое напряжение никуда не девается — что бы Юра ни делал, он всё время, всегда его чувствует. 

Встречи должны бы помогать. Но не помогают. Или помогают, но не всегда. Вот гран-при в начале декабря с этой точки зрения оказался абсолютно бесполезным: пусть у них и не получилось постоять на одном пьедестале, но ведь они виделись, общались, выступали на одном льду. А вот поговорить друг с другом так, как Юра уже привык разговаривать с Отабеком, не получилось. 

Сейчас же всё иначе. Напряжение никуда не делось, но ощущается по-другому. Теперь Юру самого ведёт куда-то. Тащит. Влечёт — вперёд и вверх. 

Видимо, достигнув максимального натяжения, эта обыкновенная канцелярская резинка, туго обмотанная вокруг сердца, начала сокращаться, и теперь, понукаемый ею, Юра на огромной скорости несётся к Отабеку сквозь время и пространство. 

Звучит как полный бред, фыркает про себя Юра. 

Но ведь чистая правда! 

***

 

Объяснение очень простое: Юра сидит в самолёте. Он уже вытерпел два перелёта, один из которых через Атлантику, и две пересадки — больше суток в дороге. И больше суток без нормальной еды и без сна. Чёрт с ней, с едой, но полудрёма, когда вроде бы закемарил, но по-прежнему слышишь, как листают книгу справа, как сморкаются слева, как переговариваются на смутно знакомом языке где-то поблизости, выматывает страшно. 

Какое-то время он пытается тупить в телефон. Перескакивает с сайта на сайт, разглядывает картинки, залипает на видео — читать не может, глаза слипаются. Но заметив, что зарядки осталось совсем чуть, он вспоминает, что же хотел так давно выучить и до сих пор не. Вот это фраза!.. Из одних букв ы… Он читает её, читает несколько раз и вроде бы запоминает. Потом отключает телефон, чтобы хоть немного сэкономить заряд, мало ли что. Повторяет фразу про себя несколько раз, слова сливаются... Но и этот кажущийся бессмысленным набор звуков совершенно бесполезен. Всё время не хватает еще одного шажка, крошечного вздоха, чтобы нырнуть в сон. Глубины не хватает… 

Юра пытается уснуть, поспать хоть немного. Нельзя ему таким перед Отабеком появляться. Круги под глазами, воронье гнездо на голове, запах — это всё ерунда. Даже запах. Но он же знает себя: голодным и не выспавшимся его можно сбрасывать на вражеские территории, и в считанные секунды от них ничего не останется. Юра планировал поспать, даже купил во время второй пересадки в Минске маску и беруши. Он готов был спать, зажатый со всех сторон. Но где уж там! 

Юра ничего не видит и не слышит. Зато остро чувствует, как в спинку его кресла кто-то колотит ногами так, будто готовится победить Роналду. Или Роналдиньо — один чёрт. Юра в них не разбирается. 

Ещё один удар. Как по почкам. Да сколько можно-то?! 

В ярости Юра резко выдергивает беруши, сдирает с лица маску. Падает на пол плюшевый лось: Юра купил его в дьюти-фри и всё время с тех пор не выпускал из рук — тот не влез ни в одну сумку. Зачем покупал?.. 

Сейчас Юра им покажет! Какой-то нацмен, мелкий чуркобес грёбаный будет его тут изводить… 

На секунду Юра замирает. Маска виснет, запутавшись в волосах. 

Он с силой трёт лицо. Чувствует, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Не от боли, хотя ни волосы — он пытается выдернуть маску, — ни себя он не щадит. 

Неловко шаря под креслом, поднимает лося. 

Нацмен. Чуркобес. Слова-то какие вспомнил. 

И откуда вообще из него это говнище попёрло-то?.. Он ведь на самом деле никогда так не думал, ни про кого. И даже то, что он сутки не спал нормально, его вообще не извиняет. 

Ведь это же всё равно, что… что Отабека пнуть, всё равно что ему в спину плюнуть! Это не хулиганство — это подлость. 

Канцелярская резинка тянет всё сильнее. Невозможно сильно. И это Юру спасает. 

Скоро. Уже совсем скоро, надо только ещё потерпеть, самую капельку. 

В какой-то момент, совершенно вымотанный, он, видимо, забывается сном, потому что вздрагивает от голоса пилота. Командир корабля сообщает, что самолёт начинает снижение. Ещё немного, и будет Алма-Ата. 

То есть, Алматы. Алматы, поправляет себя Юра и чувствует, как сонные, неповоротливые губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. 

Алматы и Отабек. 

***

 

Юра замечает его сразу же, едва выруливает в зону прилёта. Не потому, что Отабек как-то выделяется из толпы встречающих. Наоборот, здесь он выглядит очень заурядно: невысокий, крепко сбитый, черноволосый, темноглазый. В дутой куртке и со здоровенной белой шапкой, которую мнёт в руках. Но и такого, обыкновенного, Юра узнает его везде. 

Как и другие встречающие, Отабек напряжённо следит за толпой, взгляд мечется, перескакивая с одного лица на другое. Юру гонит вперёд, резинка тянет, но он находит в себе силы слегка притормозить и дождаться, когда из всех людей этот взгляд выхватит именно его. 

Секунда, другая. И вот Отабек преображается — лицо из сосредоточенного и насупленного становится расслабленным и как будто начинает светиться изнутри. Исчезает морщинка между бровей. (Юре её, конечно, не разглядеть с такого расстояния, но он знает, что она там есть — вернее, была и пропала.) Щёки к ушам толкает улыбка, глаза превращаются в щёлочки. И Юра наконец даёт себе волю: прёт через толпу как танк с прицепом в виде чемодана и огромной спортивной сумки и лыбится как ненормальный. Ему навстречу идёт — почти бежит — Отабек. 

На мгновение Юру охватывает паника: можно ли обнять Отабека? Очень хочется, ужасно, ладони зудят, как хочется, но — можно ли? Отабек не очень-то любит всякие прикосновения, он сам Юре говорил как-то, что обнимашки с фанатами, с другими спортсменами, даже со своим тренером после выступления не доставляют ему удовольствия, особенно когда всё это прилюдно, да ещё все потные, грязные... Как сейчас-то быть? Но Отабек решает сам: стискивает Юру как будто не руками, а восемью щупальцами, сильно, крепко, и на это осминожье объятие невозможно не ответить. 

И тут же Юру охватывает пронзительное ощущение, что этого мало, так мало. И к открывшемуся участку кожи на шее Отабека хочется прижаться губами. 

Но это точно перебор. Это — нет. 

Они стоят, вцепившись друг в друга, и резинка между ними наконец возвращается к естественной своей длине. 

— Эй, это что такое? — вдруг спрашивает Отабек, сбивая Юру с толку: ему тепло и так хорошо, что он на мгновение будто уплыл куда-то, отключился. Отабек отстраняется и тянет за что-то сзади. Юра сразу же вспоминает. Неужели он прямо так и шёл?! И через таможню, и через паспортный… Ему не больно, но очень неловко. Даже стыдно. Он ойкает и чувствует, как в лицо будто кипятком плеснули. И щёки еще ничего, а вот уши огнём горят. Полыхают. Он тянется рукой за спину, пытаясь устранить проблему, но где уж там. Дурацкие волосы, дурацкая маска! 

— Дай-ка я, — предлагает Отабек, и почти мгновенно у него получается то, с чем не справился Юра. Отабек улыбается. Юра смущённо дёргает уголком губ в ответ и отказывается забрать маску, от которой никакого толку, кроме проблем. 

— Ну чё, поехали, что ли? — спрашивает он, разглядывая мысы своих ботинок. 

Хочется снова обнять Отабека, но момент упущен. 

— Поехали, — кивает Отабек, пряча маску в карман куртки. Он косится на игрушечного лося, которого Юра прижимает к себе одной рукой, картинно закатывает глаза и фыркает, но ничего не говорит. Всё также без слов забирает у Юры и сумку, и чемодан. Юра не то что не сопротивляется — даже не комментирует это никак. Просто чувствует, что может расслабиться и выпрямить спину — кажется, что впервые за целую вечность. 

***

 

Они выходят из аэропорта, и только пробираясь по парковке к нужному транспортному средству, Юра соотносит меховую шапку и дутую куртку Отабека с погодными условиями. Сам он нормально одет, и всё же оказывается не готов к морозам в Алматы. 

— Ёлки зелёные, да у вас же тут колотун! — говорит он, запахивая куртку и вслед за Отабеком ускоряя шаг. — Почему так холодно-то? Вы же южная страна! 

— Ну, вот так. — Отабек на секунду останавливается и оглядывается на Юру. И тут же без слов нахлобучивает Юре на голову свою шапку, прямо поверх тонкого капюшона толстовки. Юра не успевает ни сказать ничего в ответ, ни тем более всучить шапку обратно (впрочем, этого и не хочется: тёплая шапка хорошо греет враз замёрзшие на улице уши) — только лавировать между машинами вслед за Отабеком. — Горы. Континентальный климат, наверное. Влажность высокая. Ты же и сам сейчас не из жаркой страны? 

— Не, ну в Канаде-то понятно, там как в России, более или менее. Но Казахстан! У вас же должно быть тепло, пальмы там, солнце, плюс сорок! 

— Хм, не знаю. Может, у нас отопление отключили? 

— Точняк. Небось и не надеялись, что я приеду, вот и отключили! 

— Ты прав, совсем не надеялись, — кивает Отабек так серьёзно и глядит так внимательно, что Юра теряется и отводит взгляд, не зная, что сказать. 

Холод вдруг оказывается не только снаружи — внутри тоже всё леденеет. Что если Отабек не рад? Что если он просто не мог отказать, когда, отчаявшись, Юра позвонил ему и напросился? Что если его семья не рада и он для них будет обузой? Незваным гостем? 

Что если он им… не понравится? 

Но говорить ничего и не приходится: Отабек щёлкает брелоком, и рядом с ними мигает фарами немолодой «Форд». 

Вот это да! Юра и не думал, что Отабек повезёт его на машине! Сам! Даже в голову не приходило. Ни с каким другим видом транспорта, кроме мотоцикла, Отабек у Юры не ассоциировался. Но тут минус десять, а то и больше, да и у Юры вон сколько багажа — на мотоцикл, понятное дело, всё это не водрузить. И всё же он не ожидал, что Отабек приедет за ним сам, один, за рулём автомобиля… Конечно, он старше, и почему бы ему не получить уже права, в самом деле. Юра и сам не раз думал о том, чтобы сдать экзамены, как только будет можно, но всё равно не думал, что его встретят так… по-взрослому. А вот ведь. Какой у него друг, а… 

Они загрузили вещи и уселись в остывший салон. Отабек завёл двигатель. 

В тишине, когда ничего больше не хлопает, не стучит, только согревает воздух включённая печка, на Юру вновь накатывает. 

— Бека… — начинает он. 

— Юра… — одновременно с ним говорит Отабек и тут же мотает головой, мол, давай, ты первый. 

Юра набирает воздуху в грудь. 

— Слуш, Бек, я понимаю, что напросился в гости на семейный праздник, у вас свои планы, а тут я со своими тараканами, семейными страдашками, и ты добрый и не отказал, но мне правда некуда податься: дед обрадовался, что мы с… с матерью договорились, что я у неё буду, а ещё у него, у деда, представляешь, кто-то завёлся! Какая-то ба… дама! Он её к нам позвал встречать. Какие у них там планы свои. Я не то что не представляю, а даже и представлять не хочу… — Юра трёт порозовевшие уши. — Ну и вот, не могу ж я им всю малину испортить! Что в Питере, что в Москве — ну вот некуда мне деваться. А у… матери я не мог больше, вот честно, прямо сил нет, совсем, и — к кому же мне ещё?.. 

— Юра, Юр, — тихо произносит Отабек и кладёт руку Юре на плечо. — Это ты послушай. Я очень, очень рад, что ты приехал. Я даже не знал, что мы сможем так увидеться. Вроде недавно только встречались, а как будто тысячу лет назад. Мне жаль, что у тебя сорвались планы на Новый год, я понимаю, что ты по-другому хотел праздновать, но то, что ты приехал — лучший подарок. И семейство ждёт тебя не дождется. Насчёт этого даже не беспокойся. Если ты рассчитываешь на тихое празднование, то лучше я тебя сразу разочарую. Кроме родителей и нас с тобой придёт моя сестра с мужем и дочкой. И это ещё не все, не будет старшей сестры с семьёй — они празднуют у бабушки с дедушкой. — Отабек вздыхает. — Но ты всё равно устанешь от казахского гостеприимства, запросишь пощады или сбежишь! — добавляет он весело, сжимает Юрино плечо напоследок и начинает выруливать со стоянки. — Отца только одно расстроило: что у тебя рейс слишком поздний и ты не успел на новогодний концерт. Ну и мне, соответственно, пришлось традицию нарушить. Но я рад: репертуар из года в год практически не меняется. Против классической музыки я ничего не имею, но не до такой же степени! 

Пригревшись в машине, Юра разомлел и хоть и старается не клевать носом, глаза закрываются сами собой. Но последние слова Отабека заставляют его встрепенуться. 

— Вы ходите на концерт прямо тридцать первого декабря? 

— Приходится! Такая традиция. Все в баню, а Алтынбековы на новогодний концерт в государственную филармонию. 

Про баню Юра не понял, но вспомнил об их с дедушкой традициях и загрустил. 

— А мы первого всегда в парк на каток ходим... — тихо говорит он. 

— А я помню. У тебя же коньки с собой? 

— Естественно. Только нафига-А-а? — зевает Юра. Руки наливаются свинцом, нет сил даже рот прикрыть. Веки тяжелеют, тяжелеют, тяжелеют. — В Торонто на лёд так и не выбрался ни разу. Всё так… Не до того, в общем, было. 

— Это хорошо, что с собой. У нас недалеко от дома каток залит. Завтра и сходим. 

— Не, не завтра. В новом году, — упрямо поправляет Юра и, убаюканный мягким движением машины и голосом Отабека, с улыбкой засыпает. 

***

 

Резко проснувшись, он замечает, что они уже едут по вечернему городу: огни за окном, светофоры, магазины — и снег. Все-таки странно: Юра думал, что здесь если не жарко будет, то точно тепло, юг же, а тут — совсем как дома. Ёлки вон наряженные стоят, везде гирлянды… 

Глянул на часы на приборной доске — всего-то ничего прошло, а чувство такое, что прямо выспался! 

— Бека, нам ещё долго? 

Хочется, чтобы долго. Вот бы ехать так и ехать. Смотреть на чёткий профиль Отабека на фоне городских огней, слушать ненавязчивую музыку. Так бы всегда. 

— Да нет. От силы минут пятнадцать. У нас же аэропорт рядом совсем, считай, в городе. Не то что в Москве. Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что когда меня провожал летом, домой вернулся чуть ли не одновременно со мной? Только я уже был в Алматы. Помнишь? 

— Да уж! Кстати, что это мы слушаем? — спрашивает Юра, когда мелодия сменяется на что-то более… трагическое? Зловещее? Поют, похоже, по-французски. Он протягивает руку и делает громче. 

— А, это… — Отабек хмыкает. — Отцу только не говори. Я и так уже достаточно его... разочаровал… расстроил. — Юра хочет спросить, чем же именно он мог разочаровать родителя, но Отабек продолжает: — Это у меня мюзиклы и… всякое, подборка того, что нравится. Эта вот — из «Собора Парижской Богоматери». Ты не читал? 

— Не читал ли я мюзикл? — фыркает Юра. — Нет, конечно. 

— Мюзикл поставили по роману Виктора Гюго, французского писателя, — поясняет Отабек, и Юра, как уже не раз бывало, чувствует себя простым московским гопником рядом с начитанным Отабеком. Как дедушка говорит: промолчи, за умного сойдёшь… Но Отабек не комментирует Юрины слова, и становится как-то не так стыдно за своё невежество. Надо будет почитать эту матерь. — Там есть персонаж, предводитель нищих. Цыган. Это его заглавная песня. В мюзикле он предстает… В общем, там как бы аналогия с современными беженцами, мол, сами мы не местные, и… Ну, тема актуальная, и я подумал… 

— Погоди-погоди, ты композиции к выступлениям подбираешь, что ли? 

— Ну, в общем, да, к показательному, — не глядя на Юру, отвечает Отабек и проводит ладонью по шее, как бы разминая. — Хочется чего-то другого — не про Героя Казахстана, не про Отабека Алтына, а про меня лично, моё собственное… Не знаю, после всего… Я имею в виду, после того случая с документами… С моим происхождением. Рождением. Ты понимаешь, — со значением добавляет он. 

Не сразу, но почти — Юра кивает. А он-то ещё думал: молодец, Отабек, быстро разобрался со своими проблемами, живёт дальше. А получается, что Отабек до сих пор переживает, просто не делился с ним… Плохой Юра друг всё-таки… 

— Ты… как вообще? — осторожно спрашивает он. 

Отабек пожимает одним плечом. 

— Да нормально. Вроде бы. Поговорил потом с родителями. С сёстрами. Они же старше меня, и, оказывается, знали. И все родственники знали. Просто никто не говорил никогда. Мама с папой хотели сына, наследника — ну, ты знаешь, как бывает… Как бы династия, что ли… У мамы… ну, свои проблемы, и ей нельзя было больше детей. И они в конце концов усыновили меня. Я мелкий был. Сейчас кажется, что я что-то такое помню — не как усыновили, конечно, а просто другой дом, место, комната какая-то. Игрушки. Кажется, коняшка или верблюжонок. То ли было, то ли нет. — Отабек качает головой. 

Юра хочет спросить, но не знает, как сделать это вежливо, и поэтому спрашивает в лоб: 

— Ты не пытался найти ту женщину? 

— Пытался. В конце августа, ещё до начала сезона, мы с родителями ездили в тот детский дом. Выяснилось, что никаких документов нет, что от меня отказались почти сразу после рождения. То есть даже не отказывались — она просто ушла. И нет ни имени, ни фамилии — ничего. 

— Ну и… хорошо. 

— Что хорошего-то? Что?! — Отабек сжимает руки на руле, но продолжает следить за дорогой, не глядя на Юру. На щеках вздулись желваки. Юра никогда не видел его таким взвинченным вне льда. Это даже пугает. — Что я неизвестно кто? Что меня всё равно что нет? Что я как не знал о себе ничего, так и не знаю? И даже надежды узнать нет?! — Он глубоко вздыхает. — Так, мы почти на месте. Тут непросто заехать. Помолчи сейчас. Не отвлекай меня. 

Съезд с оживлённой улицы во внутренний дворик, лавирование между домами не кажется Юре, которого дедушка вообще-то учил водить, сложным. Отабек явно хочет, чтобы Юра заткнулся. И он затыкается. Хотя ему и обидно. За что с ним так? Что он такого сказал-то? 

Что значит — кто он, Отабек, такой? Он… Юра пытается подобрать слово, которое называло бы, объясняло, — и не может. Выдающийся спортсмен мирового уровня, фигурист с блестящим настоящим и большим будущим. И это ничего, что на гран-при в этот раз не вышло, Отабек своё возьмёт, Юра уверен. Ещё — образованный, очень эрудированный человек, у него на всё хватает времени. И учиться, и музыку слушать, и книжки читать, и на коньках кататься. А кроме того, самое главное и важное, он лучший Юрин друг. 

Так, да. 

И — нет. Когда Юра думает об Отабеке, прежде всех этих наименований у него появляется какое-то животное «моё». И «никому», и «никогда», и «не отдам». 

Но это, опять же, не то, что он может запросто сказать Отабеку. 

Или — может? Это же Отабек! И всё же… 

Юра почти готов. Да тут на самом деле готов-не готов — не так важно, из него всё равно это скоро выплеснется, не сможет он долго сдерживаться… Но хочется… Большей уверенности. Или хоть знака какого-то. Что Юра для Беки важен так же, как и он для Юры. Чтобы точно. Чтобы наверняка. Иначе Юра рискует потерять единственного друга, а как он без Беки-то? 

Что же до семьи… Юра и правда считает, что лучше Отабеку не знать. Вернее, не видит проблемы в том, что тот не будет знать своих биологических родителей. У него же есть семья, есть мать, отец. Отабек не перестал считать их родителями, не перестал так называть и, Юра знает, относится к ним с прежней теплотой. У Отабека есть сёстры, да и вообще — огромная семья. И они все приезжают на выступления — не разом, конечно, но хотя бы кто-то из родственников всегда его поддерживает на соревнованиях. К Юре, например, только дедушка выбирается. И Юре кажется, что когда есть такая семья, да, пусть не родная, но ведь любящая, зачем искать другую? 

Вдруг они обидят Отабека? Вдруг им от него будет нужно только его известное имя, чтобы покрасоваться перед друзьями и знакомыми?.. Они будут таскать его за собой везде и всюду и хвастаться, а что чувствует сам Юра… 

То есть — Отабек, что чувствует сам Отабек — им будет наплевать… 

Если бы настроение измерялось в градусах, Юрино сейчас… Ну, нет, не сравнялось бы с температурой на улице. Но стремилось бы к нулю точно. 

Машина останавливается. Юра молча выбирается наружу, не зная, можно ли уже разговаривать с Отабеком или нет. Оглядывается по сторонам. Двор, в котором они оказались, до странного напоминает двор у Юриного дома в Москве: невысокие пятиэтажные дома, не такие, как привычные однотипные хрущёвки, но что-то вроде, окружают незаасфальтированный прямоугольник с детской площадкой. Юра даже как-то… разочарован: он ждал чего-то большего, какого-то национального колорита, а всё оказалось так обыденно. 

Молчание затягивается настолько, что впервые становится по-настоящему неловким. 

— Где... — Голос вдруг оказывается хриплым, и Юра повторяет: — Где ваши окна? 

— Вон, — быстро отвечает Отабек и машет рукой. — Там, где свет горит. 

Юра видит, что в одном из окон четвертого этажа действительно светло, хотя сумерки только-только начинают сгущаться. 

— Ты же сказал, что все ушли? 

— Ушли. Мама не выключает на кухне. Она считает, что лучше приходить в светлый дом — выключатель нащупывать не надо. 

Интересно, — думает Юра, — почему именно в кухне? Ведь в прихожей свет оставить было бы гораздо логичнее… 

И снова какое-то колючее, холодное молчание. Ужасно непривычно. 

Отабек открывает багажник, а Юра всё глубже окунается в себя, отматывает назад их разговор. Потом встречу в аэропорту. Доходит до сцены, которую чуть не закатил в самолёте. Сейчас думает, что может быть, и надо было высказать свое «фе» тем, кто долбил ногами ему по креслу, но все же не так, не такими словами… 

Слова. Да, те самые слова. 

Раздираемый мыслями о том, рассказывать об этом или нет, не обидит ли он Отабека ещё сильнее, Юра не замечает, как тот сам к нему подходит. 

— Ты забыл шапку, — говорит Отабек и снова надевает Юре на голову белое мохнатое чудовище. 

— На самом деле шапку зимой можно не носить, — отвечает Юра, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. 

— Можно. Но лучше не надо. И щиколотками голыми лучше не сверкать. 

— Ты вот сам без шапки теперь. 

— У меня зато капюшон тёплый. А у тебя ещё и куртка нараспашку. И перчаток нет. 

Юра только пожимает плечами — ну нет, и что теперь? Он ехал в жаркую страну и убрал зимнее в чемодан поглубже. 

Отабек, видимо, не дождавшись, что Юра утеплится сам, начинает поправлять ему шарф. В первую секунду Юру раздражает эта забота — что он, младенец безрукий, что ли? Или не знает и не понимает, что для него хорошо? — но потом его осеняет: раз Отабек всё это делает, значит, больше не обижается. 

От шапки и шарфа Отабек переходит к застегиванию молнии на куртке. «Собачка» оказывается на самом верху застёжки, а лицо Отабека — напротив Юриного. Так близко, что можно разглядеть длинные, как-то по-особенному загнутые ресницы. Юра шарит глазами по его лицу, в голове вспыхивают как молнии мысли: что вот в кино или в книжке какой это был бы супермомент для поцелуя… 

Но не в жизни. В жизни Отабек только хлопает его по плечам, по груди, как будто проверяя, все ли в порядке, тепло ли Юра одет. 

Такой знакомый-незнакомый жест. Наверное, так мамы проверяют, хорошо ли их детям, тепло ли в мороз. 

И с этим Юра точно не может справиться. Он зажмуривается, бодает Отабека головой в плечо и говорит: 

— Не рычи на меня больше. 

— Юр. Юра. Прости, — говорит Отабек таким тусклым голосом, что Юра моментально ему всё прощает. — Просто всё это… Не добавляет уверенности. Понимаю, что надо думать о другом, сосредоточиться на фигурке. Вот и на соревнованиях я мог бы лучше! А так… 

— Ты всё делал хорошо. И ещё сделаешь своё «лучше». 

— Обещаешь? — криво улыбается Отабек. 

Юра только кивает. 

— Я тоже перед тобой виноват, — говорит он, когда они садятся на скамейку перед детской площадкой. 

— Да я понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что мне не нужно искать, понимаю, но… 

— Я не об этом, — перебивает Юра. Его гложет другое, он не может терпеть — и рассказывает про самолёт. — Не могу, — добавляет он, ссутулившись, — прямо как будто не кого-то чужого — тебя так… Мерзость такая, фу… 

— Это же от усталости, да? — Отабек осторожно приобнимает его, нахохлившегося, за плечи. Как будто все грехи Юре отпускает. — От недосыпа. На самом деле ты же так не думаешь. Ни про меня, ни про кого другого. Ведь правда? 

Юра мотает головой, на глаза падает светлая чёлка. Дядя Яша про него говорит — и совершенно справедливо, чего уж — что у Юры не рот, а вонючая помойка, что у него с языка жабы сыплются, но чтобы вот так, не задумываясь, совсем без разбору… Это даже для него перебор. 

И сразу Юру возвращает к старому. Вот здесь, с этим — Отабек же его правильно понял. Может, и?.. 

Сумерки из сероватых становятся голубыми, потом синими, во дворе зажигаются фонари, и впервые Юра чувствует, что новый год и правда совсем скоро. 

В полутьме окно кухни на четвёртом этаже светится как леденец — сладко, маняще. 

Они оба устали, замёрзли. И ведь душу друг другу успели вымотать, хоть и не собирались. 

И всё равно, думает Юра, всё равно лучше здесь с Отабеком вот так сидеть на холодной скамейке, после ссоры, когда ещё до конца не понятно, помирились или нет, всё уже хорошо или нет, чем где-то в другом месте, но без Отабека. 

Тем более, что совсем не обязательно мёрзнуть. 

Юра тянет Отабека за рукав и говорит: 

— Пойдем домой? 

— Да, — вдруг улыбается Отабек. — Идём. 

***

 

И правда: гораздо веселее входить в помещение, особенно незнакомое, если где-то в глубине его горит свет. Пусть дома и пусто, но кажется, что кто-то есть, кажется, что… тебя ждут. 

А ещё уже в прихожей так зазывно пахнет едой, что желудок от голода моментально прилипает к позвоночнику. Да, ощущение само по себе не самое приятное, но понимание, что все наконец-то закончилось, что он на месте, он дома, омывает Юру тёплым от макушки до пяток. 

В небольшой прихожей они раздеваются, и Юре выдают тапочки. Даже нет, не тапочки — туфли домашние: мягкие войлочные шлёпанцы на кожаном ходу. Впервые за сутки сняв ботинки, Юра суёт ноги в эти тапочки и шевелит пальцами — это чудно и так приятно. А кроме того у тапочек загнутые кверху мысы и разноцветный орнамент. Вот он, колорит! 

Отабек оценивающе смотрит на Юрины ноги, а потом поджимает губы. Он не злится — он так улыбку сдерживает, и Юра понимает: тапочки были куплены для него специально. 

И правда, что ли, ждали?.. 

— Ну вот. — Отабек вздыхает и поводит рукой, как бы приглашая Юру проходить. — Не дворец, но живём. 

И Юра проходит. 

Квартира — совершенно верно — совсем не похожа на дворец. Ни на какую юрту она, впрочем, тоже не похожа. И вообще, Юрины тапочки с ярким орнаментом — это, пожалуй, самое броско-национальное, что здесь есть. 

Отабек стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и с любопытством и ожиданием взирает на Юру, пока тот в недоумении осматривается. 

Как ни странно, гостиная — язык не поворачивается назвать её по привычке «большой комнатой» — сильнее всего напоминает Юре апартаменты Барановской. Но если у той «ничего лишнего и всё на своих местах», то здесь — творческий беспорядок как он есть. Со множеством деталей: на диване — инструмент, похожий на круглую балалайку; на столике, рядом с большим букетом цветов — чёрный метроном с серебряной стрелкой; у входа — подставка для нот; на подоконнике — полка в виде скрипичного ключа, на которой стоят горшки с фиалками. Несколько афиш на стене (люди на них изображены разные, но фамилия у всех одна), а рядом — медали Отабека и, видимо, его же кубки в стеклянной витрине. И ноты — ноты везде, на всех поверхностях. 

И на рояле. 

Мда. А ведь действительно рояль. Юра даже не сразу его заметил. 

На нём и правда лежат нотные листы. Но не аккуратной стопкой лежат. Может быть, они должны выполнять роль снега: на них стоит небольшая искусственная ёлочка — единственный намёк на праздник во всей комнате. 

— Бека, — медленно спрашивает Юра, — а чем вообще твои занимаются? 

Очень, конечно, вопрос своевременный. 

— Отец — главный дирижёр Казахской государственной филармонии. Мама заведует кафедрой сольного пения в Государственной консерватории Алматы, — с готовностью отвечает тот. 

— А-а. Ну тогда понятно… — Хотя не то чтобы. Филармония и консерватория — это разные организации, получается?.. — А сёстры?.. 

— Увы, — с притворным сожалением вздыхает Отабек, — и сёстры. Одна пианистка, вторая — певица. И мужей себе нашли… из той же оперы. — Юра молчит, переваривая услышанное, и Отабек добавляет: — Довольно музыкальная семья, да. 

— Ну конечно, — ворчит Юра. — Довольно музыкальная. Это всё равно, что про тебя сказать: Отабек Алтын неплохо так катается на коньках. 

Отабек фыркает от смеха и спрашивает: 

— Ну что? Сначала в душ, поешь или поспишь? 

— А можно мне еду и душ в постель? 

— М-м-м… Это вряд ли — шланг с душем не дотянется… Но я, наверное, могу постелить тебе прямо в ванне? 

Юра делает вид, что взвешивает все за и против. 

— Нет, в ванне жестковато… Давай тогда всё-таки сначала в душ, а там видно будет. 

— Давай, — с улыбкой кивает Отабек. — Сейчас принесу тебе полотенце и… 

Юра успел позабыть о семье Отабека и вот снова вспоминает. Вряд ли им долго быть одним… 

— А твои-то скоро вернутся? — спрашивает он. Хочется быть готовым. Показаться им с лучшей стороны, то есть желательно чистым и сытым. О том, чтобы выспаться, Юра пока даже и не мечтает. 

Отабек глядит на часы. 

— Концерт вот-вот закончится, но до шести-полседьмого они задержатся точно — банкет. Считай, корпоративная вечеринка. То есть час с лишним спокойной жизни у нас ещё есть. 

— Я быстро! — обещает Юра. И добавляет — так, чтобы звучало и как бы в шутку, но и строго, пусть Отабек знает, что он настроен серьезно: — Я очень быстро. Потому что нам ещё нужно поговорить, да? Ты мне должен всё-всё рассказать. Как вы ездили. В августе. И вообще. 

— Да что рассказывать-то… — Отабек проводит ладонью по шее, отворачивается. 

— Бека. 

— Хорошо. Ладно. Но и ты мне тогда расскажешь. — Юра открывает рот, чтобы возразить — в его-то истории уж точно ничего интересного нет и быть не может, но Отабек продолжает: — Человек же должен знать, почему друг звонит ему ночью, говорит, что купил билет и скоро приедет. Должен знать, с чего ему такое счастье вдруг привалило, да? 

Юра ищет в его голосе усмешку, сарказм или — не хотелось бы, но всё же — издёвку. И не находит. 

Делать нечего. Приходится согласиться. 

 

***

 

Но, как это обычно и бывает, всё получается совсем не так, как ожидалось. 

Едва выйдя из ванной, Юра понимает, что все вопросы, которые он придумал и отрепетировал, у него не получится задать прямо сейчас. За шумом воды он не слышал шума в квартире, в которой, как оказалось, уже полным-полно народу. Судя по накалу страстей, в гостиной вот-вот начнётся или междоусобная война (хорошо, что у них там рояль и круглая балалайка, а не мечи и шашки какие-нибудь) или развод с распилом имущества. Разговор там идёт по-казахски, на повышенных тонах, участвует не менее четырех человек, солируют женщина и мужчина. Вот этот центральный дуэт — наверное, Бекины родители. 

Но он ошибся, никто не ругается — до Юры вдруг доносится взрыв хохота. А ещё, если судить по звукам, туда-сюда двигают мебель. 

Вот Юра стоит перед дверью ванной и комкает в руках полотенце, не зная, что делать. Самому идти знакомиться? Ждать Отабека? Как поступить и не облажаться? И как понравиться?.. 

А вот — ему уже жмут руку и обнимают. Жмут руку — это, конечно, отец Отабека, невысокий коренастый мужчина, высеченный будто из единого куска гранита, и муж Отабековой сестры, в котором Юра признал бы скорее торговца с овощного рынка в Люберцах и никогда — первую скрипку одного из самых крутых оркестров в стране. Обнимают — Бекина сестра. Она просто… необъятная. Юра не ожидал, что женщины бывают так сильно беременны: чтобы обнять её в ответ, приходится зайти сбоку, и она звонко смеётся над Юриным смущением и вдобавок ещё и целует его. Отабек стоит в стороне и смотрит на них каким-то непонятным, нечитаемым взглядом. Фирменные кислые щи. Юре становится как-то тревожно, он чувствует, что краснеет ещё сильнее. 

А с мамой Отабека проще и уютнее. И это странно, так странно и против всех законов генетики, но Отабек очень похож на неё — не только внешне, но и по характеру. Она такая спокойная и уверенная, что её немедленно хочется послушать и сделать, как она велит. И Юра слушает: пьёт куриный бульон, съедает омлет, пышный и нежный, как взбитые сливки, безропотно жуёт листья салата. Ему делают чай: «Наш Отабек так любит, с молоком и несладкий, попробуйте, Юрочка» — и Юра пробует. И ему так нравится, так всё нравится, что в какой-то момент, беспрестанно кивая, улыбаясь и соглашаясь, он засыпает прямо посреди разговора. Ему не мешает, а, возможно, даже, наоборот, помогает, что маленькая Шолпан, дочка Бекиной сестры (только имя этой девочки он смог запомнить с первого раза и без ошибки), под шумок забравшаяся к нему на колени, гладит его по голове. 

Потом Юра ненадолго просыпается. Но только чтобы дойти до Бекиной комнаты и лечь в застеленную свежим бельём постель. Уже в полудрёме, с трудом разлепляя глаза, он всё же находит силы сказать: 

— Бека, обязательно разбуди меня. Хочу помочь. И Новый год не хочу проспать. И мы же не поговорили. Обещай, что поговорим. И не возражай мне. 

Но Бека только молча смотрит. Поэтому Юра дёргает его за край футболки — и, видимо, не соразмеряет силу: Отабек падает, едва успев упереться ладонью в матрас, и оказывается с Юрой нос к носу. 

— Хорошо-хорошо Юра, конечно, обещаю, — быстро произносит он, не глядя на Юру, и встаёт. Ещё один супермомент коту под хвост, думает Юра. 

Но он доволен: всё выходит по его, он самый главный, и это правильно, — и, напрочь забыв про телефон, с которым обычно не расстаётся, поворачивается на левый бок и, подтянув колени к груди, моментально отключается. 

Он уже не видит, как осторожно и немного неловко Отабек поправляет ему одеяло, как почти гладит по растрепавшимся волосам. 

***

 

Юра просыпается и с минуту лежит, привыкая к темноте. Потом, больше по привычке, принимается разминать стопы, лодыжки, икры, попутно прислушивается к тому, что происходит за закрытой дверью. Но все доносящиеся до него звуки приглушённые, неясные, в другой части квартиры — отсюда не разобрать. 

Юра чувствует, что выспался. Что уже можно вставать, помогать накрывать на стол и — точно! Как же это было… И подглядеть ведь негде — телефон в сумке, что ли, оставил?.. 

Надо вспомнить. Два слова, где очень много «ы» — так по-казахски! Первое слово короткое, второе длинное. Так. Первое как имя. Анна? Жанна. Второе? Второе… Что-то вроде “жила в избе”... Жанна жила в избе. Нет, не так. А как? 

Сейчас. Юра на память не жалуется. Юра может произнести без запинки имена всех своих соперников, даже самые заковыристые. 

Жанна. Жили. Низ. Бен. Вот как. Только с казахским акцентом… Чтобы так… Ы! 

Ну что ж, с именами Бекиных родственников он пока не справился, но новогоднее поздравление произнести в силах! 

Хочется верить, что вспомнил всё правильно, что его не засмеют, что им понравится... 

Встав с постели, Юра сладко потягивается, встряхивает головой и фыркает. Нашаривает уютные тапочки, включает в комнате свет — и в первую секунду даже удивляется тому, какой хорошо знакомой она оказывается! Не обратил на это внимания раньше-то. Они разговаривают с Отабеком каждый день, за редким, редким исключением, и чаще всего, если он дома, Отабек садится за этот стол, и его изображение передаёт камера вот этого самого ноутбука… Юра знает рисунок на обоях и цвет штор на окнах, видел гитару и плакаты на стенах, но он никогда не видел только одного: стены за письменным столом. 

Он всегда думал, что здесь будут Бекины медали. Но они в гостиной, на виду у всех. А здесь — фотографии. Большая стена фотографий — без всяких рамок они как-то держатся на стене, может, на клей, а может, еще на что... Это не выглядит неаккуратно, скорее, как необычный коллаж или мозаика. Даже как-то… стильно, что ли… Здесь фотографии семьи Отабека — родители, сёстры с детьми и мужьями. Бабушки и дедушки. И тут же, почти по центру — Юра видит своё собственное лицо. Точнее, он видит профиль Отабека и рядом ещё чей-то профиль. Он успевает задохнуться от какого-то предчувствия, от холодка, который пробегает по загривку и оставляет липкий след, но вдруг понимает, что это он сам — только с волосами покороче и в тёмном капюшоне толстовки. Фотография сделана в тот день, который он привык считать днём их знакомства. В кафе в Барселоне, с улицы. У Юры такой фотографии нет, а вот Отабек достал где-то… Это кто же их тогда сфотографировал, интересно?.. Юра переводит взгляд дальше, на другое фото — вот Отабек победитель этапа гран-при, стоит на пьедестале. В руках у него цветы, на шее медаль. А вот он же, но совсем мелкий — какой-то пухлощёкий, даже странно — в обнимку со своей собакой. Он про нее почти не рассказывал, но Юра знает, что Бека до сих пор по ней скучает… А рядом — Юра с Потей. Странное фото, потому что не фото, а немного зернистый скриншот, и Потька, как всегда, скалится, широко разевая пасть с острыми белыми клычками. На этом кадре Юра скалится вместе с котом — а Юра, разглядывающий стену фотографий, надеется, что не всегда улыбается именно так… Да-а, надо будет как-нибудь по-нормальному для Отабека сфотографироваться… Ещё семья, незнакомые лица, парни, девушки — друзья… Юра ничего о них не знает, только что у Отабека много всяких приятелей, и не только в Алматы. И фотографий с этими приятелями полно. В кафе, где-то на природе — вроде бы в горах, а вон и в аквапарке. Юра недовольно щурится: с ним в аквапарк Отабек не ходил. И на катке, как вот с этой девочкой, тоже не был. Но это ничего, они сходят завтра. Юра смотрит дальше и замечает их «самострел» из зоопарка в Москве, с тигрицей. А рядом фото уже со статуями тигрят — это уже в другой день, на Мясницкой. 

Как же тогда было тепло, вдруг вспоминает Юра. Как хорошо! 

Как бы хотелось обратно, в те дни!.. 

Вдруг острое, как укол, осознание пронзает его: а ведь сейчас-то даже лучше! 

Ну, в чём-то, наверное... 

Да нет, во всём! Разве он мог себе представить, что будет встречать новый год у Отабека? Нет и нет. Ему и мысль такая в голову не приходила, сама даже возможность провести это время с Бекой и его семьёй здесь, у них дома. 

В фантазиях ему рисовалась другая семья и другой праздник. 

С ней… С мамой. 

Он не видел её без малого десять лет и почти десять лет — с тех пор, как понял, что раз она не пришла ни на первое выступление, ни на первый звонок, не видела его провалов и побед; с тех пор, как понял, что у неё есть другие дела, более важные, чем Юра, и он в них не включён — с тех пор он не желал видеть. Она тогда ещё приходила — редко. Сначала раз в неделю, потом раз в месяц. Он ужасно скучал — и всё равно отказывался с ней разговаривать даже по телефону. 

А потом она уехала. 

Тогда они по-настоящему поругались с дедушкой: тот настаивал на том, чтобы Юра поехал в аэропорт проводить мать, ведь она уезжает надолго, может быть, даже звонить не сможет. Юра отказался. Дедушка настаивал. Юра собрал вещи и сказал, что лучше уедет жить и тренироваться в Питер — тем более, его звали — чем встретится с этой. 

С предательницей. 

Через полгода, когда были улажены все формальности, он действительно стал тренироваться под началом Якова Фельцмана. О матери они с дедушкой больше не разговаривали — до прошлой весны. 

Нет, Юра знал, что она вышла замуж, что у них с мужем двое детей, а у Юры, значит, есть младшая сестра и брат (и, возможно, кто-то ещё появится, кто их знает), но все эти новости он узнавал из обрывков телефонных разговоров, которые дедушка в присутствии Юры сразу прекращал. Знал, потому что видел фотографии: мать посылала сначала по обычной почте, а потом, когда Юра научил дедушку пользоваться компьютером, по электронной. 

В какой-то момент, поняв, что с дедушкой он стал видеться всё реже и реже, что у него то соревнования, то ещё какая-нибудь хрень, а дедушка сам по себе, и ему может быть одиноко, Юра начал бояться, что тот его... оставит, уедет в Канаду к другим своим внукам. Уговаривал себя, что такого не случится, дедушка не предатель, но продолжал бояться. 

И был счастлив, когда, выйдя на пенсию, дедушка вместо Канады перебрался к нему. Какое-то спокойствие сразу. Лёгкость. 

А потом — эта история с Бекой. Юра тогда понял, что значит выражение «сердце кровью обливается» — потому что физически ощутил. Испугался за Беку. Испугался собственной беспомощности — вот же как плохо человеку, а он, Юра, и хочет помочь, но не знает как, чем. 

И в тот момент он наобещал, конечно… Готов был и пешком в Алматы идти, лишь бы Бека повеселел. 

Может быть, пешком в Алматы было бы легче, чем всё это... 

Мать… Мама — она была рада. Сначала, когда Юра только позвонил, даже не верила, что это он. И смеялась, как-то так… подхихикивала через два слова на третье. Больше от нервов, конечно. 

Они стали созваниваться. Это было... хорошо. 

И всё же… Слишком быстро Юра понял, что они совершенно разные, что у них нет точек соприкосновения: он-то увлечён фигурным катанием, других интересов у него и нет, а она в фигурке совсем ничего не понимает, работает на местном то ли радио, то ли тв-канале, что такое про культуру... Её муж — всё тот же, хотя Юра много лет злорадно предвкушал, что она и новую семью бросит — и не дождался — так вот, он хоккеист. Играет хоть и не в НХЛ, а в каком-то фарм-клубе (при лекарственной фирме, что ли?..). Они на хоккее там повёрнуты всей семьёй, даже мелкая. Юра же к хоккею относится равнодушно, если не сказать снисходительно — так же, впрочем, как они к фигурке. И он рядом с ними как отщепенец, белая ворона. 

Он пытался научиться чему-нибудь хоккейному у Милки, но та сама в игре не разбиралась, только в игроках. И то неважно, если уж смотреть на статистику её романов… 

А ещё они… громкие. Очень шумные. Какие-то прям… Юра думал, что у него получится побыть с мамой, вдвоем, может, ну, с сестрой и братом ещё. А получилось, что пришлось таскаться на хоккейные матчи, по гостям, встречи какие-то, постоянно новые люди… Плюс разница во времени. В какой-то момент захотелось просто спрятаться от всего этого. 

В конце концов Юра не выдержал с ними и сбежал. 

А ведь ему всего-то и хотелось, чтобы она поняла, какой он хороший, какой замечательный сын, сколько он умеет всего. Какой он успешный. Какой самостоятельный. Сколько добился. Чтобы гордилась им… А она… 

Да нет, поняла, наверное, и, наверное, гордится… Но повела себя как-то совсем не так, как он ожидал. 

Юра окинул Бекин настенный коллаж и нахмурился. Сколько же он подписал своих фотографий-то там, в Канаде?.. Для матери, для её коллег и знакомых? Юра и не помнит. 

Надо хоть посмотреть, почём он на е-бее… 

Он помотал головой. Теперь-то что… 

Эта поездка к ней, в Канаду, хороший урок ему преподала. Он, кажется, больше не чувствует обиды — только… разочарование? Наверное, так. И не в ней — в себе. Что столько лет ждал, какую-то надежду непонятную лелеял. А теперь — точно всё. 

Нет, он будет с ней общаться. Со своими новыми родственниками. Но если честно: они едва ли станут близкими. Очень уж они разные. 

И новый год он с ними точно праздновать не будет. 

Куда-то не в ту степь его занесло. Хватит. Если отвлечься от соплей, то ведь сложилось-то всё за-ши-бен-но! Разве его отпустили бы к Отабеку? К сопернику? Никогда. Но к матери, да по просьбе деда… Дядя Яша весь изговнился, припомнил Юре все грехи от начала времён, один только побег в Японию раз триста. Но отпустил. 

Что-то он теперь скажет, когда узнает, где Юра был на самом деле… 

И ведь он никого не обманул! Действительно — поехал к матери, безо всякого намерения обмануть или что. Просто… Так получилось. 

Юра хмыкнул. Это «так получилось» ему точно выйдет боком — «режим тренировок нарушать нельзя!» Но он готов отдать всё что угодно — получается, за один только вечер здесь. 

Это даже… Ну, вроде как даже романтично! 

Он не помнит, приносил ли чемодан в комнату. Может быть, это Отабек его припёр? В любом случае, телефон отыскивается в наружном кармане. Разряженный в ноль, он даже не включается. Юра втыкает зарядку в розетку, а потом отыскивает и свою специальную футболку. Праздничную. Для особого случая. Он купил ее как напоминание об Отабеке — со снежным барсом всё-таки! — но не думал, что наденет её здесь. Он думал, что они созвонятся по ВотсАпу, поставят телефоны каждый у своей тарелки — это и будет их «встречаем Новый год вместе!». 

А выходит всё больше, сильнее и полнее, чем мечталось. 

Но сколько же у Отабека фотографий! И сколько здесь фотографий… с ним, с Юрой… 

Он принимается считать — и то и дело сбивается. 

В груди разливается тепло. И… надежда? Юра о многом не думал и не мечтал, но, может быть, сейчас у него есть для этого хоть какие-то основания? Если человек вешает твои фотки и в таком количестве, вешает так, что приходится на них постоянно, изо дня в день смотреть по сто тыщ раз, это же не просто так, да? 

Да?! 

Юра расчёсывает волосы пятерней, чтобы хоть как-то пригладить и стянуть в хвост, и снова пытается считать, когда, постучав, в комнату входит Отабек. 

— А я-то думал, вдруг придётся поливать тебя из чайника, чтоб разбудить! — говорит он. 

— Эй! — смеётся Юра и легко пихает Отабека в плечо. — Чтоб мне душ обеспечить, у тебя, значит, шланг не дотягивается, а как будить меня самым жестоким способом — так воды из чайника тебе не жалко! 

Шутка, может, и не очень. Но Юре сейчас можно. Да и Отабек — вон, смеётся. Значит, то, что надо шутка, отличная. 

— Да, и ещё… — Отабек становится серьёзным. Юра напрягается. Рука застревает в волосах. — Шолпан просила меня выяснить. Можно тебе косички позаплетать? 

***

 

В гостиной всё успело измениться. Юра с уверенностью может лишь сказать, что рояль вместе с ёлкой отодвинут в дальний угол, а в центре комнаты накрыт стол, но это не единственная перемена. Теперь здесь гирлянды, мишура и огоньки — гостиная выглядит совсем по-новогоднему. 

С приходом Юры и Отабека все начинают рассаживаться, и возникает обычная для таких случаев сутолока. У Юры есть выбор: сесть рядом с Отабеком или сесть напротив. Он, конечно же, выбирает сесть рядом: он достаточно часто имеет возможность его видеть — спасибо всяким современным способам коммуникации — а вот возможность чувствовать Отабека, запросто коснуться его плеча или руки, положить ему что-нибудь на тарелку, соль, блин, передать и невзначай столкнуться пальцами... Пусть это глупо, он не готов жертвовать даже такими мелочами. 

Юра тут же сомневается в своем выборе: бедро Отабека так часто касается Юриного, и всего через два слоя одежды, что… Может быть, и стоило сесть напротив. 

Тем более что отец Отабека внезапно смотрит так… строго. Сурово. А Бека с тем же выражением молчаливого упрямства смотрит на отца. 

Его сестра, сидящая на диване в окружении подушек всех мастей и размеров, и её муж настороженно переводят взгляд с одного на другого. Возможно, обстановку могла бы разрядить Бекина мама, но её нет, она только что вышла, на корню срезав все Юрины попытки помочь. 

Одна только Шолпан скачет вокруг стола. Вот кому нипочём острые взгляды. 

Юра судорожно пытается сообразить, что вообще происходит. Или что произошло, пока он спал. И что он может сделать, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. Но в голову настойчиво, как дятел, стучит только одно: если бы он сел напротив, он всё равно залипал бы на Отабеке и думал, что опять их что-то разделяет. И расстояние в один праздничный стол наверняка показалось бы непреодолимей, чем тысячи и тысячи километров. 

В попытке отвлечься от тревожных мыслей Юра заставляет себя сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то. Еда! Экзотика и колорит! Из всех блюд, которыми уставлен стол, он узнаёт только оливье, и то не сразу: салат так замысловато украшен вырезанными из морковки и огурцов цветами с листьями, что непросто разглядеть, что там, за овощным букетом. Он, как может легко, спрашивает Отабека об остальном, тот как будто через силу принимается рассказывать про каждое блюдо. К их разговору тут же подключается сестра — оказывается, это она вырезала морковные розы, — а потом и её муж. Последним в разговор вступает Бекин отец. Он поправляет их всех, описывает рецепты, пересказывает истории семьи, с ними связанные, традиции, какие-то забавные случаи и напряжение само собой сходит на нет. 

В ответ Юра рассказывает, как в МакДаке, в Торонто, ел канадское национальное блюдо под названием «путин» — с ударением на последнем слоге. На самом деле это всего лишь картошка-фри с сыром и каким-то соусом. Все смеются (Юре кажется, что с каким-то чрезмерным энтузиазмом, но он не уверен) и качают головами, удивляясь названию, а Юру осеняет: у него же кленовый сироп есть! Он накупил кучу всего, когда в первый день его потащили слоняться по городу… то есть, осматривать достопримечательности, конечно. Юра без слов вскакивает со стула, чуть его не опрокинув, бежит в Бекину комнату и вытряхивает из чемодана на кровать все сувениры, которые только может отыскать. Там оказываются футболки, пара кружек, магнитики, в том числе и Юрин любимый — с летающим канадским лосе-комаром. 

И десять бутылочек с кленовым сиропом, конечно. Хватит осиропить не только Алматы, но и Питер. 

Он возвращается в гостиную с тремя из них, и, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, ставит перед Бекиным отцом. Тот смотрит на Юру удивлённо, и Юра выпаливает: 

— Это вот. Вам. К чаю. Или с блинами хорошо... 

— Спасибо, Юра, — как-то растерянно отвечает тот. — Не ожидал. Да, не ожидал. 

И пока отец Отабека пускается в длинный рассказ о том, какие сладости и из каких уголков мира ему доводилось пробовать, Бека чуть наклоняется к Юре и шепчет: 

— Отец — тот ещё сладкоежка. Ты его любимчик теперь. 

Юра хочет спросить, разве он не был уже любимчиком раньше, ведь Отабек говорил, что они его ждут-не дождутся, и всё такое… Но по понятным причинам не спрашивает. 

В это мгновение в гостиную с огромным блюдом, от которого исходит божественный запах, возвращается мама. Юре достается первая — и единственная, так же, как Отабеку — ложка плова. (Зато большая!) Он тает во рту, а Юра, вдруг поймав ласковую улыбку Бекиной мамы, ощутив тепло Бекиного плеча рядом, чувствует, что искрится и лопается пузырьками шампанского от счастья. Он здесь, и это правильно. Именно так и должно быть. 

Звоном бокалов, вкусной едой, от которой сводит скулы, разговорами и смехом праздник наконец-то начинается. 

В какой-то момент Юра окончательно убеждается в правильности выбранного места за столом: на стене напротив, над диваном, висит несколько музыкальных афиш — анонсы концертов и спектаклей — на которых можно прочитать имена Бекиных родственников. Юра пользуется возможностью и повторяет их, и повторяет. В какой-то момент, когда разговор от музыки в очередной раз переходит к фигурному катанию, он вспоминает о Кацудоне — как ему-то, японцу, нелегко было выучить никифоровскую семейку со всеми заковыристыми именами и отчествами… А Виктору — выучить семью Юри!.. Юра хмыкает: это же, наверное, первый раз, когда он проникся к этим двум сочувствием. 

Когда время истончается, а до полуночи остаются считанные минуты, шампанское снова разлито и встает Бекин отец, Нур-сул-тан Ка-ри-мо-вич. 

Он говорит долго, витиевато, по многу раз вспоминая всех тех, кто должен сидеть за этим столом. Говорит о работе, об успехах, о том, кто в их семье чего достиг и добился и — к удивлению Юры, — упоминает не только то, что Шолпан выучила все буквы и уже читает, но и о его, Юриных, достижениях. Он не ожидал, что за ним вот так следят Бекины родственники, он не знает, как ответить на это, но ответа от него и не требуют. Бекина мама, А-ли-я Ес-ма-ла-ев-на, время от времени вставляет в речь мужа свои — очень забавные — комментарии. И всё это смешно и так… трогательно… 

Но Юра всё равно не может уследить за его мыслью. Потому что теперь не расхрабрившийся, осмелевший Юра, каким он был в тогда зоопарке, а уже Отабек, сам, осторожно берёт его за руку. Несколько раз сжимает. Их ладони скрыты длинной фестончатой скатертью, но Юре всё равно кажется, что все Алтынбековы смотрят только на него и на Беку. 

Может быть, и не кажется. 

— Дети, — говорит Нурсултан Каримович, когда полночь уже вот-вот, и Юра отмирает. — Дети. Мы не всегда можем понять и принять… 

Юра стискивает ладонь Отабека, хватается за неё как за якорь. Он на секунду вдруг чувствует себя очень одиноким, ему почему-то боязно. 

— Да, эта новая судейская система в фигурном катании… — вставляет Алия Есмалаевна и качает головой. Её муж смотрит на неё с показной суровостью. 

— Мы не всегда можем понять вас, ваши дела и вашу жизнь. Но мы с мамой вас всё равно любим. Что бы ни было. Все вы — Наиля и Карим, Мадина и Рустем, которые сейчас у бабушки с дедушкой, но всё равно, как бы там ни было, и их девочки, и Шолпан, и малыш, которого мы все ждём, и ты, Отабек, сынок. — Он быстро глядит на жену, как будто ждёт от неё каких-то слов, но та вдруг молчит, только смотрит на мужа с непонятным для Юры выражением. Нурсултан Каримович вздыхает и продолжает: — И ты, Юра. Вы все — наши. И я хочу сказать вам: не оглядывайтесь в прошлое — в нём нет ответов. Вы сами — свой ответ. Двигайтесь к своей цели, к своей мечте — вперёд и вверх. 

В наступившей тишине первой заговаривает Бекина мама: 

— Какие хорошие слова, мой дорогой. — Она тоже встает, приобнимает мужа и целует в щёку. Потом оглядывает их всех, сидящих за столом, и произносит с торжественной улыбкой: — Творите свою собственную историю. 

Все встают: часы в телевизоре, который до сих пор благополучно игнорировали, начинают отбивать двенадцать ударов. 

В голове у Юры пусто и гулко, там даже новогодние желания не мечутся. 

То, что его фактически взяли, вот так просто включили в семью, и «не оглядывайтесь в прошлое», и «творите свою историю» — всего этого слишком много сейчас. Он не в силах понять умом, но сердцем принимает полностью и без остатка. 

Под праздничный звон бокалов Юра самым первым произносит своё выученно-вымученное «Жана жылынызбен!» — и произносит неправильно! Оказывается, всё-таки напутал что-то с ударениями, но, к счастью, его «С новым годом!» звучит просто неправильно, а не как-то неприлично. Все смеются, и звонче всех Шолпан. И Юра поддаётся этому веселью, ведь смеются не над ним, а вместе с ним. Ему так легко, как давно уже не было. 

Потом все принимаются поздравлять друг друга, и Юра, поймав взглядом улыбку Отабека, отпускает его руку. 

Теперь можно, теперь уже не страшно. 

***

 

Юра лежит в кровати, до кончика носа укрывшись одеялом, и пялится в потолок. Перебирает в голове все события последних часов и ждёт, когда вернётся Отабек. 

Новогодние празднования по-алтынбековски оказываются совсем не такими, к каким привык Юра: тихим вечерам, когда через полчаса после боя курантов все празднующие — то есть только он сам и дедушка — расходятся по своим комнатам. Здесь даже маленькую Шолпан не отправляют спать, хотя, когда она уснёт, придут дед Аяз Ата и его внучка Акшакар и положат для неё что-нибудь хорошее под ёлочку. (И Юра уже решил, что одним из подарков будет плюшевый канадский лось.) Нет, никто не ложится. Но и запускать праздничный салют на улицу никто не торопится, хотя огни над городом расцветают сотнями цветов с первых минут полуночи. Вместо этого при активном Юрином участии обеденный стол быстро разбирают, оставляя кое-какие закуски и напитки, и на прежнее место выкатывается рояль. Нурсултан Каримович садится за инструмент, Карим вынимает скрипку — и с ужасом Юра понимает, что начинается страшное: песни. Вот это вот обязательное хоровое пение в праздники слегка подгулявших людей… 

Он не учёл одного: люди-то, может быть, и подгулявшие, но с отличным музыкальным вкусом. У Алии Есмалаевны очень красивый, сильный голос, а Отабек-то, оказывается, умеет не только на гитаре, которую тоже притащил в гостиную, но и на овальной балалайке — домбре. Шолпан подпевает всегда, даже когда не знает слов. Только её мама почти всё время молчит, чего Юра не ожидал — она ж вроде как певица. Но Отабек тихо объяснил, что ей вообще нельзя никак перенапрягаться, потому что она может родить не просто со дня надень, а даже и сегодня, а этого, понятное дело, никому не хочется. Зато Бекина сестра здорово умеет отбивать ритм на любых поверхностях, что и делает: хлопает в ладоши, стучит по подушкам и подлокотнику... И так, сидя в своем убежище в углу дивана, куда Юра сныкался как только понял, к чему всё идет, он вдруг понимает, что получает удовольствие от живой музыки, от импровизированного концерта. Потом — начинает в такт музыке покачивать ногой и постукивать кончиками пальцев по скептически скрещённым на груди рукам, чуть позже — подпевать. Подпевать, даже если не знает слов. 

И наконец случается то, что Юра просто ненавидит: его втягивают в танцы. И кто — эта маленькая негодяйка Шолпан, которая успела-таки заплести ему две кривоватые косицы. С молчаливого одобрения Отабека, не иначе. (Юре приятно, очень приятно её внимание, но он упрямо обещает себе отрезать волосы, как только вернётся в Питер). К этому моменту Юра успевает напрочь забыть, что терпеть не может танцевать на людях, и, подхватив Шолпан на руки, кружится с ней под музыку. 

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз так беззаботно веселился. 

Хотя нет, почему не помнит. Помнит и очень хорошо — когда Отабек приезжал в Москву. 

В какой-то момент он глядит на Отабека — и видит только его. Канцелярская резинка вдруг вновь оживает, превращаясь в струну, и поёт в лад создаваемой ими всеми музыке. 

Около двух они всё-таки расходятся. Наиля, Карим и Шолпан уходят к себе — они живут в том же доме и даже в том же подъезде, только этажом ниже. 

Юре же предлагают постелить, как говорит Нурсултан Каримович, в святая святых — в гостиной на диване, подле рояля. 

Юра хочет отказаться. Он ни на секунду не желает расставаться с Отабеком, он готов спать где угодно и как угодно, хоть на люстре, лишь бы поближе к нему. Но как он может настаивать? Это же… Как? 

Всё решает Отабек. Он смотрит на мать, на отца и спустя минуту или две говорит, что Юре после долго путешествия нужно выспаться, и видавший виды диван для этого не подходит. И что он, Отабек, может и на полу поспать. Тем более у них же есть надувной матрас. И вот когда у них ночевала Динарка, они так и делали. 

Юра не успевает спросить, что это за Динарка спала с Отабеком в одной комнате: снова чувствует холодок от пристального взгляда Нурсултана Каримовича. Однако тот кивает и зовёт Отабека доставать этот матрас откуда-то с антресолей. Отабек идёт за ним, мельком взглянув на Юру: на лице у него всё то же непроницаемо-упрямое выражение. Юра же предлагает свою помощь на кухне, но Алия Есмалаевна с улыбкой, но очень твёрдо, отказывается. Ему желают доброй ночи и отсылают укладываться, загадывать новогодние желания и смотреть новогодние сны. 

Матрас достают долго, Юра успевает вернуться в спальню Отабека. Он замечает на столе уже полностью зарядившийся телефон, включает его — и с ужасом видит, что у него с десяток сообщений — от дедушки, от дяди Яши и даже от мамы! — и ещё больше пропущенных вызовов… 

Когда в комнату с матрасом и комплектом постельного белья заявляется Отабек, он видит, что Юра, вцепившись в волосы, дикими круглыми глазами смотрит на телефон и как будто боится к нему прикоснуться. 

— Юра, Юр, что стряслось? — Отабек берёт его за плечи и разворачивает лицом к себе. 

— Я отключил телефон в самолёте и забыл включить, — механически отвечает тот. — У меня стопятьсот неотвеченных звонков. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Бека, что мне делать? 

— Ты что, улетел и никого не предупредил? 

— Я записку оставил… маме… что меня вызвали на выступление. Но я не мог там больше, Бека! Я им нужен как собаке пятая нога! Как рыбе зонтик! Как козе баян! Как... 

— Всё равно, надо было лично сказать, — говорит Отабек жёстко. Юра отшатывается от него, но тот не пускает. — Теперь бери себя в руки. Давай, ну. Звони. 

— Да кому?! — почти кричит Юра. 

— От кого больше звонков? 

— От дедушки. 

— Значит, ему первому. 

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — судорожно кивает Юра и вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Отабек разворачивается, чтобы уйти, хочет, наверное, дать Юре пространство, позволить самому во всём разобраться, но теперь Юрина очередь его не пустить. — Побудь со мной, — просит он. И Отабек остаётся. 

Они садятся на кровать, бок о бок, как тогда, за столом, и Юра медленно и с опаской звонит деду. Выдерживает громы и молнии и пару раз отводит трубку от уха. Больше всего слух режет: «Я думал, Юра, ты взрослый». Это обидно и так несправедливо! Юра пытается рассказать ему, почему уехал от матери, но выходит по-дурацки, претензии у него какие-то детские, и тушуется. Замолкает. Дедушка тоже молчит. А потом просит передать трубку Отабеку, и Юра повинуется. Отабек без вопросов начинает разговор. Потом рассеянно встает, начинает ходить по комнате из угла в угол. Юра не знает, что дедушка говорит Беке — тот только кивает и угукает. Лишь однажды, уже под конец разговора, он просит: 

— Если можно, до четвертого. Или даже до пятого. Пожалуйста. Да, под мою ответственность. Или я могу попросить родителей с вами связаться. И тренера. 

Юра не знает, о чем Отабек договаривается с дедушкой, хотя у него и есть робкая надежда. Когда Отабек возвращает телефон Юре, дедушка говорит уже заметно спокойнее и даже поздравляет Юру с наступающим новым годом, чего Юра совсем не ожидал. Понятно, почему не ожидал. А ещё... 

А, ну да. В Москве же позже! 

Дедушка просит только об одном: позвонить маме. 

И Юра звонит. И слышит то, чего никогда не слышал — та плачет. 

Юра бы и сам слезу пустил, наверное, если бы не Отабек — тот обнимает его за плечи и становится легче. 

Последний — и самый страшный, кому нужно позвонить — Яков Моисеевич. И если Юру не распнут и не турнут за нарушение режима… 

Но Отабек его спасает. 

— Николай Юрьевич пообещал взять его на себя, поговорить с ним и выторговать тебе несколько дней. Уже договорился, наверное. Улетишь четвёртого или даже пятого. 

Юра неверяще смотрит на него. 

— Но у меня билет на завтра, на вечер… — растерянно говорит он. 

— Ничего. Сдадим. Другой возьмёшь. Ты меня неделю держал в гостях, теперь моя очередь отыграться, — с кривоватой улыбкой отвечает Отабек. 

Секунду они глядят друг на друга, и само собой повисает молчание — домашнее, тихое. Юра помогает Отабеку раскатать матрас и постелить постель. Он рвётся сам лечь на пол, он на надувном ещё никогда не спал — на школьных матах во время какого-то сбора было дело, а на таком — нет. Но Отабек только смотрит на Юру в упор, и тот понимает, что сопротивление бесполезно. 

Но не может не спросить про эту Динарку, от упоминания о которой у него руки сами собой в кулаки сжимаются. Но оказывается, это просто дочка коллеги Нурсултана Каримовича. Как-то их квартиру затопило, и Алтынбековы на несколько дней приютили у себя всё семейство. И всё. 

Смущённо отвернувшись друг от друга, они раздеваются и ложатся. 

— Расскажешь, что у тебя случилось? С мамой? — просит вдруг Отабек. В комнате темно, и только вспышки салюта изредка проникают сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы. Слово за слово, Юра рассказывает. Бека слушает внимательно и серьёзно, ни разу не перебив, только время от времени задаёт уточняющие вопросы, и Юре больше не кажется, что его обиды — детские и не стоят внимания. Он свешивает с постели руку и снова ловит пальцы Отабека, сжимает благодарно. Какое-то время они так и лежат, молча, сцепив руки. Потом Юра начинает расспрашивать Отабека. Это тяжело: ответы из него Юре приходится вытягивать клещами. Кажется, что тому физически тяжело говорить, и он выдавливает, вымучивает из себя прогорклые слова. Но даже так это лучше, чем разговаривать, когда вы за тысячи километров друг от друга. Лица не видно, но можно хотя бы прикосновением утешить, по запястью погладить. Но как бы ни было тяжело, постепенно Отабек раскрывается, и становится легче: и ему — говорить, и Юре — слушать. 

Монологи постепенно переходят в разговор. Проходит час, второй, у них пересыхает в горле, но они всё говорят и не могут наговориться. От семейных дел и отношений переходят к соревнованиям и выступлениям, и Отабек признается, что второй вариант для показательных (первый — тот цыганский барон из «Собора Парижской Богоматери», или как там?..) — это вампир, уже из другого мюзикла. Песня называется «Полное затмение». Юра смеётся в голос, Отабек шикает на него, мол, весь дом перебудишь, хотя и сам улыбается. Напевает мелодию, пересказывает содержание мюзикла. И Юре, несмотря на всю абсурдность и идиотизм идеи, нравится — что-то и правда в этом есть… Слова песни, может быть. Что-то близкое. На свежую голову надо ещё подумать, но вообще, Отабек и вампирская тема — это… Да, может оказаться очень интересно. И Юра… ох, ну ладно, конечно, он подыграет! 

Юра бы говорил и говорил, ему, честно, совсем не хочется спать, но Отабек зевает так заразительно, что и Юра зевает вслед за ним — от удовольствия он делает это ещё и громко и даже потягивается. Это ошибка, большая ошибка! Юра должен был догадаться, что с заботливым Отабеком так нельзя: тот немедленно решает прервать их ночные беседы и, захватив одежду из шкафа, отправляется в душ. 

А Юра остаётся ждать. 

Снова чувствует натяжение канцелярской резинки в груди. 

На него опять накатывает. Этот длинный-предлинный день, начавшийся за полмира отсюда, он вместил в себя столько событий, столько потрясений. Прямо не день, а качели — то вверх, а то вниз. Юра не мог бы сейчас уснуть, даже если бы захотел. А он не хочет. Ему хочется, чтобы этот день никогда не заканчивался. 

А ещё он боится. Боится, что утром всё между ними станет как раньше — добрые, приятельские отношения. Что они снова будут друзьями. 

Нет, Юра ничего не имеет против друзей. Он готов дружить. Он хочет дружить! С семьёй Отабека. С Милкой. С Хрюри. Он готов даже — ладно! — дружить с Виктором. 

Но не с Отабеком. 

Просто потому, что Бека заслуживает честности. А Юра не сможет притворяться. Он хочет дружить с ним, да, но ещё хочет держать его за руку — как тогда в зоопарке, как сегодня. Хочет обнимать его — не для того, чтобы по-приятельски утешить. Просто Юре нравится обнимать Отабека, это делает его счастливым. А если бы можно было поцеловать… Да! Да! Он хочет целовать Отабека — его упрямые жёсткие губы, хмурую морщину между бровей, ложбинку на затылке, где Бекины коротко стриженные волосы кажутся ещё темнее… Если бы всё это Юра мог сделать, он бы, наверное, взорвался. Вспыхнул, как салют. Как сверхновая — от счастья. Ведь он эгоист, да, он банально хочет себе счастья. И Отабеку — с собой. 

Но будет ли тот?.. 

Дверь тихо открывается. Юра замирает, и в первую секунду почему-то решает притвориться, что спит. О чём сразу же жалеет. Ну и как теперь?! 

Он прислушивается к Бекиному дыханию, к тому, как тот шуршит одеялом, устраиваясь на полу. 

Неужели вот так всё и закончится?! Этот — дурацкий, глупый, идиотский счастливый день — неужели закончится так бездарно?! 

Что же делать, что же ему делать-то?.. 

Он пялится в потолок, пытаясь сообразить, как вдруг вспоминает слова, сказанные за секунды до курантов: «Творите свою историю». 

Свою историю, думает Юра. 

Мою историю. 

Нашу. 

Он прислушивается: дыхание Отабека ровное. Должно быть, уже спит. 

Затащить его на кровать, разумеется, невозможно, и Юра, еле дыша, сгребает в кучу своё одеяло и сползает с ним вниз, на матрас. Положив подушку рядом, он устраивается лицом к лицу с Отабеком. Он не может остановиться: эта дурацкая резинка тянет и тянет ещё ближе, и он сдаётся: кладёт ладонь Отабеку под подбородок — ледяной! у них что, горячей воды нет?.. была же… — чуть-чуть притягивает его лицо к себе и, крепко зажмурившись, съёжившись, осторожно целует. И ещё раз. И ещё. Не может перестать и только бессмысленно тычется губами, целует всё, что попадается ему на пути. 

— Юра, Юр, — слышит он шёпот Отабека и застывает. Губы его, кажется, намертво приклеиваются к Бекиной скуле. 

Всё? Конец? 

Или?.. 

— Бека… — выдыхает он и слышит в ответ такое же приглушённо-задушенное, восторженно-растерянное: 

— Юра... 

Им не нужны слова — они уже столько сказали сегодня друг другу, что оба с радостью и рвением находят губам и языкам совсем другое применение. 

Выходит так себе — слишком мокро, и нелепо, по-дурацки. Когда поцелуй заканчивается и Юра вытирает тыльной стороной ладони губы, Отабек смущённо говорит: 

— Мда, без практики как-то… 

— Практика только совместная! — полушутя-полусерьёзно замечает Юра. Он вспоминает многочисленные фотографии над Бекиным столом и неведомую Динару, которая тут ночевала, и добавляет: — Без никаких там… 

— Только совместная, — соглашается Отабек. Юра не видит, но, положив пальцы ему на губы, чувствует, что Отабек улыбается. — Но не прям сейчас, хорошо? — добавляет он. — Прямо сейчас я… 

Отабек умолкает, и Юре вдруг становится кристально ясно, что он не один со своими чувствами, что Отабеку тоже, наверное, страшно. Юра кивает. Что ж, он готов и подождать. 

— Безумный день, да? — вздыхает Отабек. Он быстро целует Юру — клюёт в щёку — и, взяв за руку, поворачивается на другой бок. Не успевает Юра возмутиться, как оказывается, что он уже лежит, обнимая Отабека за талию поверх двух одеял. 

Это неожиданно. Но так близко. Так хорошо. 

И ничего не тянет. 

— Абсолютно, — соглашается Юра. — Сумасшедший. 

— Но ведь хороший? 

— Безумно. Безумный хороший день. Прекрасный просто. 

Теперь можно вздохнуть, уткнуться носом Отабеку в волосы и закрыть глаза. Теперь Юра совсем не против, чтобы этот день закончился. Пусть наступает новый. Можно, Юра согласен. И пусть этот день будет ещё безумнее — и прекраснее.

**Author's Note:**

> Ну вот. Не хочется писать "всё". Не уверена, если честно, хотя надеюсь, что ещё вернусь к ребятам из этой параллельной реальности, но пока - и фанфик закончился, и цикл.  
> Эту историю я писала около четырех месяцев и ещё два - правила и переписывала. Это мой самый большой авторский фик, и я не знаю, какое впечатление от него остаётся. Надеюсь, что хорошее. :)  
> Спасибо, что почитали!  
> (Я всегда рада поговорить о написанном/переведённом, поэтому если у вас будет что сказать, или возникнут вопросы, или... Или, или... Короче говоря, пишите комменты. ;-))


End file.
